


The Truth, Mycroft.

by Grimm_mii



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Post Reichenbach, References to Suicide, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_mii/pseuds/Grimm_mii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have come to the conclusion that If anyone would know, If anyone on the face of this earth would know where to find him, know what happened and where he went… It would be you.”</p>
<p>“Sherlock is dead, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth, Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> First written in January, 2012 and posted at my Tumblr Here:  
> http://mallow-flower.tumblr.com/post/16047912086/the-truth-mycroft

John Watson was the last person that Mycroft Holmes expected to see bursting through his office door at the Diogenes club. They had not spoken in six long months, not since Mycroft had last extended his offers of condolences and assistance to the good doctor, and had been swiftly told to “Sod off.”

“You’re his brother, Mycroft. His own brother and you didn’t even attend the funeral.”

“I was busy.”

Even then, John Watson was still a flurry of emotions. Anger. Regret. Despair.

But today John Watson was the stoic soldier that his years in Afghanistan trained him to be. John Watson; Queen and Country, and all that.

“Doctor Watson, What a surprise. Have a seat.”

“Mycroft,” John took a few steps forward, stopping just at the shoulder of the chair the elder Holmes had proffered, his features hard and unrelenting, “I have done quite a bit of thinking.”

Mycroft Holmes folded his newspaper and rested it on the table at his elbow. “And?”

“And…” his voice faltered as he paused, “I have come to the conclusion that If anyone would know, If anyone on the face of this earth would know where to find him, know what happened and where he went… It would be you.”

Mycroft gave a short sigh, “Sherlock is dead, John.”

“I don’t believe that. I can’t believe that.”

“John-“

“No.” and there John was, teetering on the edge of an emotional collapse behind his soldier’s veneer, as he slowly pulled his Browning L9AI from his pocket. Mycroft was silent for a moment, before steepling his fingers before himself and quietly said, “I see. So it’s come to this, John.”

John nodded once, his fingers slightly trembling around his Browning, fingers off the trigger just like he was taught in training.

“Just. Tell. Me. The truth.” He said around his gritted teeth.

“You know the truth as well as I do, John. As a doctor, you should know he couldn’t have survived that fall, in fact you saw-“

“STOP LYING!” and he was gone. From teetering on the edge of a knife to a broken mess of a man, Doctor John Watson steadily aimed his gun at Mycroft Holmes, with no trace of tremor or hesitation.

“Just stop lying! I know, I KNOW he isn’t dead, so just tell me-“

“Or what, John, you’ll shoot me? kill me, even?” the Ice Man allowed a hint of a smile to grace his features. “You are a Doctor, John, I hardly believe you would kill a man in cold blood in his own sitting room.”

“I was a soldier too, you know, Mycroft. I’ve killed before, so just…”

Mycroft was silent for a while, staring down the barrel of the Browning. “Shooting me won’t bring him back, John”

“No?” John moved as he shifted the gun to his own temple, “What about now, hm? Will you tell me the truth now? Tell me where he’s gone?”

“For God’s sake, John!” Mycroft raised his voice for the first time in a long while, “He’s dead! He’s been dead for nearly ten months now!”

“Stop…I… I’m not crazy Mycroft, and that’s all anyone tells me anymore. The papers think I’m nutters for believing in him, and I think my therapist wants to have me committed, and I just know… I know he isn’t dead. He can’t be. So just tell me, Mycroft… please, just tell me…”

Mycroft paused, and then slowly, quietly, “What if you’re wrong, John. What if I’m not lying.”

John laughed a little through his tears, “Then I’d probably shoot myself anyway.”

Mycroft hesitated, “John, you must understand. I can get you the best help available, the best doctors, but you must put the gun down so I can help you. There’s no need for any of this.”

“No.” John Watson took a step back, his hands trembling once again. “No…no…”

“John, please.”

**beep-beep**

 

Mycroft shot a glace at his inconvenient phone resting on the tea-table.

“John.”

He was still muttering and shaking his head.

“Doctor Watson!”

His eyes darted up to Mycroft’s.

“I believe it’s for you.”

With shaking hands John took the phone from Mycroft and opened the most recent text message:

**Coming home. Tell John. -SH**


End file.
